Vampire Hormone
by HunHannie
Summary: Sore itu Luhan hendak pulang, tapi malah bertemu sosok bermata ruby yang berakhir memperkosanya diranjang kamarnya. /Well, aku berniat manjadikanmu sebagai mateku/ -Sehun. Pair : HunHan


**Vampire Hormone**

**By : HunHannie  
><strong>

**Main cast : HunHan**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Typo yang bertebaran, plot cerita aneh! Author baru, dan cerita yang membosankan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menatap jendela kelasnya dengan pandangan lelah.

Diluar sana para mahasiswa lain sudah keluar dan mungkin sudah sampai dirumah masing-masing. Tapi di dalam kelas ini, Luhan dan juga ke 35 teman sekelasnya masih berkutat dengan pelajaran.

Ini semua berkat dosen mereka yang bernama Kim Youngmin yang dengan seenak jidat lebarnya yang botak menambah waktu mengajarnya.

Luhan tak habis pikir, kenapa dosen yang usianya sudah hampir setengah abad itu suka sekali menyiksa mahasiswanya. Entah itu dengan menambah waktu mengajar atau memberikan tugas yang sulit dan begitu rumit.

Namja itu menghela nafas. Ia hampir saja kelepasan saat suara helaan nafasnya itu terlalu keras. Untung saja dosen yang sedang mengoceh didepannya tidak memperhatikannya, karena kalau ketahuan, Luhan pasti akan mati berdiri karena diberi nilai F oleh dosen Kim. Hei, Luhan itu mahasiswa pintar yang sangat anti dengan nilai yang buruk, apalagi nilai F, mendapatkan nilai B saja Luhan sudah sangat frustasi memikirkannya.

Dosen Kim itu sangat killer, itu sebabnya para mahasiswa termasuk Luhan paling anti berisik didalam kelas ketika dosen Kim sedang mengajar. Karena jika tertangkap basah mengeluarkan sedikit suara saja, dosen itu tak akan segan-segan memberikan nilai F, tak peduli mahasiswa itu siapa, semua sama di mata dosen Kim.

Ah, memikirkan dosen kim membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri. Lebih baik ia kembali fokus pada pelajaran agar waktu pulang yang ditunggu cepat datang.

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini. Semoga kalian bisa menyelesaikan tugas dengan tepat waktu." Dosen Kim sudah meninggalkan kelas tapi Luhan justru malah diam dengan wajah melongo tak percaya.

Tugas? Tugas apa?

Sekarang Luhan benar-benar merutuki kelakuan bodohnya yang melamun dipelajaran Dosen Kim. Ia berjanji tidak akan melamun lagi.

"Hei, Kyungsoo-ah!" Seru Luhan pada seorang namja mungil dengan mata besar layaknya mata burung hantu yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Nde, Luhan. Ada apa?" Kyugsoo menyahut tanpa menatap Luhan sedikitpun. Ia masih sibuk dengan buku-buku tebalnya.

"I-itu... aku ingin bertanya mengenai tugas yang tadi dikatakan Dosen Kim." Luhan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Perasaan canggung lagi-lagi menghinggapinya. Padahal Luhan dan Kyungsoo itu adalah teman yang kenal sejak masuk SMU.

"Tidak biasanya mahasiswa pintar sepertimu bertanya."

Ah! Luhan memang sudah sangat lama tidak berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Ia jadi lupa kalau Kyungsoo itu bermulut pedas dan sangat menginginkan mengalahkan Luhan dalam bidang akademik sejak dulu. Dan bodohnya Luhan malah cari mati sekarang. Seharusnya Luhan bertanya pada Henry saja tadi.

"Maaf, kalau aku membuatmu terganggu. Permisi."

Luhan buru-buru pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mau lagi berbicara dengan namja itu.

"Sial! Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahu tugas Dosen botak itu." gerutunya seraya menuruni tangga kampus dengan perasaan kesal.

Tapi hati Luhan seketika ceria saat menemukan Henry, teman sekelasnya yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya baru saja melewatinya. Ia jadi punya kesempatan untuk bertanya pada namja yang berkebangsaan Cina itu.

"Henry-ah! Yak! Berhenti dulu."

SRET

Luhan menarik tangan Henry dengan tidak manusiawi. Henry yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Sebenarnya Henry ingin marah-marah pada orang yang baru saja menarik tangannya dengan kasar, tapi saat tahu itu Luhan, Henry langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Ia harus kelihatan tampan dan penuh karisma didepan Luhan.

"Waeyo, Lu?" Tanyanya kalem dengan seulas senyum yang dibuat setampan mungkin.

"Aku ingin bertenya mengenai tugas Dosen Kim tadi. Eh, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena menarik tanganmu dengan kasar." Luhan membungkuk sopan pada Henry.

"Ah, memangnya bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti? Tidak biasanya kau tidak paham Luhan."

"I-itu... tadi aku tidak sengaja melamun dikelas. Jadi aku ketinggalan penjelasan tugas dari Dosen Kim."

"Baiklah, kita bicarakan ditaman dekat kampus saja." '_sekalian modus!_'

"Nde, kajja!"

**#SKIP TIME**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, tapi Luhan masih dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya.

Tubuh Luhan bergidig saat mengingat kejadian tadi di taman dekat kampus. Ia hampir diperkosa oleh Henry. Aku ulangi lagi. LUHAN HAMPIR DIPERKOSA. Oh My God! Untung saja Luhan masih sempat kabur. Lelaki bernama Henry itu sekarang masuk dalam black list milik Luhan.

Awalnya Henry memang memberikan penjelasan menganai tugas yang diberikan Dosen Kim yang lumayan mudah. Tapi setelah penjelasan berakhir, Henry malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Tubuh Luhan dibangku taman. Luhan hampir berteriak kencang ketika Henry hampir menciumnya, kalau saja ia tidak berinisiatif untuk menendang adik kecil milik Henry, mungki sekarang Luhan sudah bunuh diri karena malu telah diperkosa.

Ah persetan dengan kejadian itu! yang penting sekarang Luhan harus segera sampai ke apartemennya. Mandi sebersih-bersihnya agar jejak sentuhan tangan kotor milik Henry hilang ditubuhnya.

"Ah, penatnya." Keluh Luhan seraya mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa pegal. Apartemennya sudah dekat. Tinggal menyebrangi jalan, dan melewati gang kecil yang katanya berhantu kemudian melangkah 10 langkah maka Luhan sudah sampai diapartemennya.

"Tinggal sepuluh langkah lagi Luhan." ucapnya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan mencoba menghilangkan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menghinggapinya.

Luhan sedang melewati gang kecil itu, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasa takut menghantui benaknya juga angin dingin yang tiba-tiba berhembus melewatinya.

Padahal hari belum terlalu malam, tapi suasananya serasa malam sudah sampai tengah malam. Dan Luhan merasa aneh, kenapa jalan begitu sepi dan tiba-tiba suhu disekitarnya menjadi dingin.

BRAKK

Sebuah suara keras mengagetkan Luhan. Namja itu menengok dengan perasaan takut kearah gang sempit nan gelap yang tengah dilewatinya.

"Ha-hallo?!" teriaknya. Sial! Kenapa kakinya malah melangkah ke arah gang gelap itu sih?!

Meong!

Sebuah suara seekor kucing terdengar, membuat Luhan sedikit mengelus dada karena bukan perampok atau hantu yang ditemuinya.

WUUSH

Angin kencang yang singkat tiba-tiba menerpa Luhan. Luhan jadi tambah merasa takut.

"Bukan hantu! Bukan hantu! Bukan hantu!"

DUUK

"Auch!" Luhan mengerang keras saat tiba-tiba punggungnya menabrak tembok yang bertekstur kasar dengan keras. Ia tidak berani membuka matanya saat merasakan hembusan nafas dingin diwajahnya dan juga sepasang tangan dingin yang memerangkap tubuhnya.

"Baumu sangat harum." Sosok yang mengungkung tubuh Luhan mengendus leher putih milik namja mungil itu.

"Si-siapa kau?" cicit Luhan takut. Ia masih tidak berani membuka matanya.

"Aku suka baumu." Sosok itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Ia malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Luhan yang tiba-tiba lemas.

"Le-lepaskan aku!"

"Buka matamu!"

"..."

"Kubilang buka matamu!"

Luhan tidak kuat lagi. Ia harus lari. Ia harus melepaskan dirinya dari sosok yang entah apa yang sekarang sedang mencengkram pinggangnya.

Matanya terbuka dan langsung tertutup lagi saat sepasang netranya bertubrukan dengan sepasang mata berwarna ruby yang sangat sangat menakutkan.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang memaksa!"

Rasa panas dan sakit tiba-tiba menyerang Luhan. Dengan seluruh tenaganya ia mendorong sosok yang tengah menancapkan taring panjang dilehernya.

Darah mengucur deras dari luka yang dibuat sosok dengan mata ruby didepannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" seru Luhan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Darah masih mengucur dari lukanya dan entah hanya perasaannya atau bukan, mata merah itu berkilat penuh nafsu.

"Berhenti!"

Sosok didepan Luhan menyeringai seram. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Luhan yang bingung harus lari kemana.

Kalau saja sosok didepannya itu bukan sosok menyeramkan, Luhan pasti sudah berteriak girang dan ber-fangirling ria karena menemukan seorang lelaki yang teramat tampai disore menjelang malam ini. Tapi Luhan sangat sadar untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Bagaimanapun juga sosok tampan didepannya bukan manusia seperti dirinya.

Vampire? Dracula? Apapun itu. Luhan harus segera melarikan diri darinya.

"Aku suka baumu, manis. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Rasa pening tiba-tiba menyerang kepala Luhan. Sial! Migrainnya kambuh diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Dan ugh! Asam lambungnya juga tiba-tiba membuat perutnya perih.

Rasanya kesadarannya akan segera hilang.

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku." Lirih Luhan. Dunia serasa berputar saat sosok itu mengelus pipinya yang pucat.

BRUKK

Luhan ambruk dalam pelukan sosok menyeramkan itu.

...

Cahaya bulan yang terang dengan lancar menerobos masuk kedalam kamar milik seorang lelaki manis bernama Luhan. Membuat Luhan yang semula tertidur pulas melenguh kecil karena sinar bulan yang menganggu tidurnya.

Kelopak mata yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik itu terbuka. Menampilkan sepasak manik coklat bening yang bersinar.

"Aku dimana?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia menatap sekeliling dan mengenali barang-barang yang ada didalam ruangan ini. Semua barang itu miliknya. Itu berarti ia sedang berada dalam kamarnya.

Tapi siapa yang repot-repot membawanya pulang dan menidurkannya dikamar miliknya? Seingatnya Luhan tadi bertemu dengan sosok menyeramkan dengan taring panjang dan mata berwarna ruby dan setelah itu Luhan tidak ingat lagi.

Ah persetan dengan mahkluk itu. Yang penting sekarang Luhan sudah berada dalam kamar nyamannya.

Tenggorokan Luhan tiba-tiba terasa kering. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil air kedapur.

Tapi ia tidak bisa beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya. Kedua kakinya memang bisa bergerak bebas, tapi kedua tangannya serasa terikat dengan kencang. Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya karena kemarnya sangat gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya bulan dari jendela kamarnya yang tak tertutup.

"Sial! Siapa yang melukan hal ini padaku?!" teriaknya kesal. Berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari tali yang mengikatnya.

"Oh kau sudah sadar?" sebuah suara menyembul dari salah satu sudut kamar Luhan.

Suara berat yang sangat Luhan kenali. Itu suara sosok yang ditemuinya digang sempit saat perjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

"Kau?! Kenapa kau ada disini HAH?!"

Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Luhan berteriak ada sosok itu. Ia masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Kakinya bergerak liar seiring dengan rontaannya yang semakin gencar ia lakukan.

"Tidak usah kesal seperti itu. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena telah menolongmu dan membawamu kesini." Kata sosok itu. Dia masih belum beranjak dari kegelapan.

"Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang lepaska aku! Kau tidak berhak melakukan hal ini padaku."

Wush

"Aku belum memulai permainannya, mana mungkin aku melepaskanmu, Xi Luhan."

Luhan kaget setengah mati saat mendapati sosok itu melesat cepat dan tiba-tiba berada disampingnya.

"Ka-kau sebenarnya siapa? Makhluk apa?!"

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku vampire! Apa kau takut?"

"Pabbo! Tentu saja aku takut! Lepaskan aku, kumohon."

"Sudah ku bilangkan tadi. Permainan belum dimulai, Luhan"

"AH-"

Sosok itu mencubit kencang puting Luhan. Astaga! Luhan baru sadar kalau keadaannya tidak memakai baju sehelai benangpun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Membuatmua merasakan hal nikmat. Kau tidak akan menyesal."

"Mmhhh." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mati-matian ia mencoba menahan desahannya. Ia merasa de ja vu. Ia jadi mengingat kejadian sore tadi saat Henry hampir memperkosanya. Dan sekarang sosok dengan mata merah diatasnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Oh Tuhan! Luhan pasti akan benar-benar diperkosa sekarang.

"Tidak apa, sayang. Kau tidak usah repot-repot menahan desahanmu itu. Keluarkan saja suara seksimu."

Sosok diatas Luhan semakin gencar menggoda titik sensitif Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan nampaknya sudah mulai menikmati sentuhan tangan dingin sosok itu.

"Ahhh, jangan disanahh."

Desahan Luhan terdengan semakin keras saat sosok itu mulai menjilati leher mulusnya, ah, mungkin sudah tidak mulus lagi karena ada sepasang lubang kecil dilehernya karena gigitan sosok diatasnya.

"Bagaimana? Nikmat bukan."

"Nghh... ya nikmathh!"

"Panggil namaku, Luhan."

"Siapahh."

"Sehun, sebut namaku."

"Yahh, Sehun lakukan lagi..."

Masa bodoh tentang makhluk apa yang bernama Sehun itu, Luhan merasa tidak ingin berhenti. Persetan dengan dirinya yang akan diperkosa oleh Sehun.

"Mmhhh."

Sehun mulai menghisap bibir tipis Luhan yang begitu menggoda.

'_Ciuman pertamaku... kenapa berkesan buruk sekali. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Sehun cukup tampan untuk menjadi yang pertama untukku._'

"Aaah..."

Kocokan pelan di penis Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin mabuk akan sentuhan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menyeringai melihat makhluk buruannya yang terlihat begitu menggoda.

Siapa yang menduga kalau malam berburunya berakhir dengan bercinta bersama Luhan yang sudah lama ia incar. Dan yah, salahkan hormon vampirenya yang tiba-tiba melonjak hanya karena melihat Luhan menggunakan kaus biru tipis sore tadi.

"Ahhh, Sehunhh, terus, fasterr..."

"Luhan, apa kau suka aku melakukan ha ini?"

"Iyaahh, aku suka, Sehun. Lakukan lagi, jangan berhenti."

"Kau yang meminta, aku tidak akan menghentikannya."

Sehun kembali memagut bibir Luhan yang sudah bengkak. Diam-dam jari tengahnya memasuki lubang anus Luhan tanpa pelicin sedikitpun.

"AHH! Berengsek! Lepaskan, sakit, Sehun! Lepaskan jarimu!"

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Luhan. Luhan tidak pernah berpikir kalau melakukan seks yang pertama akan sesakit ini. Ini bahkan baru satu jari saja yang masuk bagaimana kalau penis Sehun yang ukurannya belum Luhan ketahui yang masuk ke dalam lubangnya? Luhan jadi ingin menghentikan semua ini.

"Sehun... hiks... kumohon..." Luhan memohon. Air matanya sudah bercucuran membasahi wajahnya. Tapi Sehun tak bergeming dan malah menambahkan dua jari.

"ARGH! Sehun! Keluarkan..."

Sehun jadi merasa kasihan pada Luhan. Mata indah milik Luhan jadi meredup dan sekilas tampak kosong. Iapun berinisiatif mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Luhan dengan cara mencium bibir Luhan.

"Mhhmhhh..."

Luhan sudah mulai menikmati sodokan jari-jari panjang Sehun. Erangan kesakitan kini berganti menjadi desahan kenikmatan.

"Ah ah ah! Disanahh Sehun, lagi..."

Sehun menyeringai. Ia sudah menemukan spot menyenangkan milik Luhan. Sehun semakin semangat mengerjai Luhan.

"Ah, kemajaku jadi kotor." Ucap Sehun saat sperma Luhan muncrat ke kemeja putih yang ia kenakan.

"Ma-maaf..." Luhan berucap penuh penyesalan.

"Tak apa, bukan salahmu, harusnya aku membukanya sejak tadi." Sehun mengacak rambut basa Luhan. Tanpa sadar wajah Luhan merona merah dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

'_Apa aku jatuh cinta? Ani! Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada orang yang akan memperkosaku_!'

Sehun kemudian beranjak dari ranjang dan melepas kemejanya yang terdapat bercak sperma milik Luhan. '_sekalian saja buka celana juga. Lagi pula adik kecilku sudah tidak tahan memasuki rumah barunya_.' Sehun menyeringai.

Luhan hanya menelan ludahnya paksa saat melihat Sehun membuka celananya juga. Sudah pasti setelah ini Luhan akan benar-benar diperkosa.

Keadaan kamar memang gelap, tapi Luhan masih bisa melihat milik Sehun yang mengacung sempurna dan berukuran err besar. Luhan jadi semakin takut.

"Kenapa? Sudah tidak sabar merasakan adikku Luhan?"

Seringai menyeramkan lagi-lagi Sehun tunjukkan.

"Sudah saatnya kepermainan inti. Adik kecilku sudah tidak sabar untuk memasuki rumah barunya."

"Se-Sehun... apa kau yakin adikmu akan muat?" Luhan bertanya takut-takut pada Sehun yang sudah mulai memposisikan penisnya didepan lubang Luhan yang kosong.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk berhentikan, Luhan? bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk tidak berhenti?"

Sehun mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan kepundaknya. Menyentuh belahan pantat Luhan dan sudah siap untuk memasuki permainan inti.

"Tapi Sehun-AARRGGH!" Luhan berteriak kencang saat tiba-tiba penis Sehun memaksa masuk. Tubhnya terasa terbelah dua dan anusnya terasa terbakar saat penis besar Sehun semakin memaksa untu masuk.

"Sehunh... keluarkan! Sakit!" Pekik Luhan. Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk berhenti. Namja itu justru semakin semangat menyodok paksa lubang Luhan.

"Kau sempit sekali Luhan."

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Sehun ini sakit!"

"Kau akan segera menikmatinya."

Dan benar saja. Luhan sudah tidak berontak lagi dan malah sekarang ia yang terus meminta lebih pada Sehun. Luhan sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu.

CROT

Perut Luhan terasa sangat penuh oleh sperma Sehun. Nafas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Luhan terlihat sangat kelelahan sekali, namun Sehun malah terlihat tidak kelelahan sama sekali.

"Syukurlah, kau mau melepaskan ikatan ini. Aku lelah sekali Sehun." Ucap Luhan lirih. Ia mengulas sebuah senyum manis pada Sehun, namun malah dibalas seringai iblis.

"Aku belum bilang kalau ini sudah berakhir, Luhan."

Dan Luhan merutuki kebodohannya karena mau saja memberikan tubuhnya dengan sangat mudah pada namja yang mengaku vampire itu.

**#SKIP TIME**

Sehun sudah berhenti mengerjai tubuh Luhan. Nafas mereka berdua saling menyahut dan terdengar seperti lagu indah bagi mereka berdua.

"Well, Luhan. Aku berniat untuk menandaimu." Bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan. Luhan yang hampir tertidur membuka matanya lagi mendengar kalimat yang tidak ia mengerti maksudnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sehun?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai mate ku. Menjadi pendamping hidupku dan menjadi makananku seumur hidup."

"Apa?! Menjadi makananmu seumur hidup? Kau tidak berniat menjadikan aku tulang belulang dalam waktu singkatkan Sehun-ah?"

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Aku hanya mengisap darahmu sedikit. Lalu menghisapnya lagi. Aku mana mungkin membuatmu mati. Karena jika kau mati maka aku juga akan mati."

"Jinjja?"

"Nde."

Mereka terdiam lagi. Luhan yang tidak tahan pada kesunyian akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Tapi Sehun... kenapa kau dengan mudah memutuskan akan mejadikan aku matemu? Bukan karena kita bercinta malam ini kan Sehun?"

"Kenapa kau selalu berpikir negatif sih, Luhan?"

"A-aku hanya melihat kenyataan saja."

"Kenyataannya bukan seperti kenyataan yang kau lihat." Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu apa? Ceritakan padaku!"

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa detik, lalu mulai membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Sejak aku datang kesini, 100 tahun lalu, aku tidak pernah mencium bau seharum dirimu Luhan. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak kau masih berada dibangku SMA. Aku-"

"Tunggu! Kau memperhatikanku sejak aku duduk dibangku SMA? Itu berati selama empat tahun ini kau menjadi stalker ku? Astaga! Kenapa kau tidak langsung menyergap dan membunuhku sejak dulu?"

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku."

"Baiklah."

"Aku sudah berniat untuk menghisap habis darahmu dulu. Tapi seorang teman menyadarkanku, dan akhirnya aku baru sadar kalau kau itu mate yang di takdirkan untukku."

"Tapi kenapa kau tadi menyerangku saat di gang? Kenapa tidak datang baik-baik saja? Kau membuatku hampir mati karenamu."

"Maaf, aku tidak kuat melihatmu memakai kaus tipis biru itu Luhan. Hormon vampirku jadi meningkat dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku."

"Nde, Sehun. Sekarang cepat tandai aku agar aku tidak kabur dari hidupmu."

"Kau yakin Luhan? ini akan sangat sakit."

"Gwaenchana. Aku akan menahannya." 'Aku _tidak akan mungkin membiarkan sosok tampan seperti Sehun meninggalkanku. Aku yakin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya_.'

"Tahan, ya Luhan."

Sehun mengelus leher yang sekarang dipenuhi bercak merah yang dibuat olehnya. Dia mulai menyapu leher Luhan dengan lidahnya. Hidungnya mengendus-endus luka yang telah ia buat beberapa jam yang lalu.

Luhan memjamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat merasakan taring panjang nan tajam milik Sehun mulai menembus kulitnya. Rasa panas dan perih Luhan rasakan lagi. Ia ingin berteriak karena rasa panas dan perih itu, tapi Luhan memutuskan untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya saja.

Sehun menghisap darah Luhan terlalu banyak. Bodohnya dia terlalu terhanyut pada rasa manis nan memabukkan dari darah Luhan.

"Mianhae, Luhan. Aku menghisap darahmu terlalu banyak." Sehun menyesal. Sungguh.

"Gwaenchana, Hunnie."

Luhan tersenyum tipis dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Good night, Luhan."

Nampaknya hari-hari Sehun tidak akan sebosan seperti biasanya. Dengan kehadiran Luhan disisinya akan sedikit membuat hidup Sehun lebih berwarna.

"Tuan muda, dia terlalu terburu-buru. Tapi yasudahlah, lagi pula matenya tidak terlihat keberatan. Semoga tuan muda akan lebih sering tersenyum karena kehadiran Luhan." Sosok pria tinggi berjas hitam dengan sarung tangan putih tersenyum bahagia. Ia melesat pergi meninggalkan tuan mudanya bersama sang mate.

...

**FIN**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
